


a birthday special

by 69_rumors



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: F/M, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_rumors/pseuds/69_rumors
Summary: I need him. He wants me. I understand. Time is our only option.
Relationships: Max Thunderman & Phoebe Thunderman, Max Thunderman/Phoebe Thunderman
Kudos: 17





	a birthday special

It’s my birthday..correct that, it’s our birthday and I ponder on what to give him.

Link thinks poor of the idea, bitingly aware I never get awarded for my troubles, but I win him over and convince him to accompany me to the mall.

I buy so many things, some of which I don’t account for. Link complains that his arms hurt. One of the bags fall and I'm grateful to hear nothing break.

Large parties are exaggerated. I believe that this day should only be celebrated with family and close friends I can recall within seconds.

It’s my special day, and I'm inclined to pull out all stops. My parents agree. The house is spotless and the decorations don’t contradict the interior design by much.

Billy is already tearing through wrappers. I don’t find it within me to stop him. Link’s arms are comforting but I needed to prepare and get ready. A quick kiss to the cheek and I shoo him away.

I head up to my bedroom.

In front of the mirror, I contemplate on which dress to wear. The black one would go well with the new pair of raven earrings, but I lean more to the soft blue dress, and her partner in crime; cream heels with blue straps.

I'm excited and my hands are shaking. I try to calm myself but the smile returns more forcefully. I laugh. I can’t help it.

“Phoebe! The cake is here!” That’s my mother. “and so are your friends!”

I draw a breath and quickly slip on the blue dress. The makeup is an issue, but I remain calm and pamper my face delicately.

The guests are my classmates. Another guest decisively remains clear of attention. Her scowl is ever present but her eyes aren’t as tight. Ms Wong sniffs derisively as I descend the stairs. My initial fears that she would decline my invitation are put to rest. It’s the thought that counts I always say.

“You look perfect, bestie!” Cherry rushes towards me and hugs me tightly. “And Happy Birthday!”

The words are emulated by everyone else. My parents hug me and my siblings gesture to the tall cake on the island. Its vanilla with blue caramel snug between its seven layers.

“She's sorry she couldn’t make it.”

My mother hands me a letter. It’s from the President. I shake my head at the ridiculousness. She always spoils me, despite her firm demeanor.

Soft music erupts from the Thunder Monitor. Link reclaims me and hoists me into the air. I descend into a kiss waiting for me. The other occupants in the room coo at us. I bury the grin, but a laugh escapes and I mingle with the other guests.

The small gathering is everyone I'm comfortable with. Nora and Billy fool around but the bracelets around their ankles reassure me that they won’t go too far.

A popular song coerces everyone to sing along – loudly. I can’t hear the sound of my voice or myself think.

I end up as a dance partner for virtually everyone. My stern neighbor surprises me with a few classic moves. Tears gather in my eyes at the sight.

My father, ever the impatient ambassador of anything edible takes initiative to carry the cake to the table. Everyone makes space for me to take the first slice. Its heaven in my mouth. I instruct my father to do the honors of distributing shares of the enormous cake.

Link stands next to me. His foot taps against the floor in rhythm with the track. We trade loving smiles. Nothing could spoil this moment.

The front door flies open. Volume escapes the house.

Max, trudges to the middle of the lounge. I frown as he slips the last piece of my cake into his mouth. His eyes hold amusement, drunken amusement.

“Happy Birthday sis.” he says, and ruffles my hair. Link growls. My brother ignores him.

I cut another piece of cake to repel the tension that brews.

“You want cake?”

His gaze is lengthy. The breath I've absently been holding leaves me as he takes the plate from my hands.

“Have some decency and tone the volume down. I could hear you from a block away.” Is all he says.

“You're not staying?”

“Have a blast Phoebe.”

He rudely shoves a few people out of the way to his lair.

The volume returns.

“Your brother is such a prick.” Link angrily shuffles beside me.  
I say nothing to confirm or belie the claim. There are still a few hours available before we can call it a night. I raise the volume by a fraction, just to annoy a certain someone.

The dancing resumes, but I withdraw eventually, dead tired to the balls of my feet. The guests leave one after the other, and wish me good graces as they depart.

Link is the last.

“The day is almost over but you're still excited. Kind of tempts me to sleep over.” he proposes slyly.

I sigh dramatically. “Please just go. My feet are killing me. I'm about to fall over any moment now.”

“Reconsider. Please.” he begs childishly.

I place my lips on his cheek and shut the door in his face. His laugh from the other side echoes and drifts away.

The lounge is a mess. I walk upstairs, the aches in my feet are prominent with each step. My bedroom is hollow. The time on the nightstand remedies my mood. The girl in the mirror smiles.  
I wear my night gown with relative ease, and almost cry in agony as I descend the stairs.

I reach my destination and take in a deep breath. The door is locked. I knock a couple of times certain he's asleep.

I reach success at the third attempt.

He stands before me with half lidded eyes. I'm immediately taken by the lack of fabric on his torso. With all my might I make his face a priority.

“Are you going to let me in?”

“Depends.” his voice is small. “What do you want?”

“I have with me your present.”

He looks withdrawn, but his eyes are alert. I manage a grateful smile once he steps aside to let me in.

My savings are hurt, but I convince myself its for a good cause as I place the bag on his table.

He yawns and folds his legs on the edge of his bed. He looks the way my feet feel.

“Did you have a great day?”

“Its as any other,” he shrugs. “so happens to be the day we were born seventeen years ago.”

“Did you have a great day?” I reiterate.

He glares at me.

“Yes. I did. Happy?”

I nod, and join him by the bed.

“Why didn’t you stay? It was your birthday too.”

“I didn’t see the need to ruin it for you.” he does not protest when my head rests on his shoulder. “your friends were there.”

“I still wanted you to be there.”

“Your boyfriend doesn’t like me very much.”

“I still wanted you to be there.”

He groans and resigns. I laugh as he falls to his back, annoyed. A comfortable silence slips around us.

“I like to the think that I’m here.” he pokes me in the chest. “is all that matters.”

“Point, but admit that you took all the fun with you and left me with everything else.”

There’s a twinkle in his eye.

“What’s so important that you had to interrupt my sleep, Phoebe?”

“You have with you your end of the bargain.” I say easily.

I strongly dislike alcohol in any shape or form, but the tinge aftertaste of liquor resting on his lips is a pushover.  
His hands gallivant inside my gown. I occupy myself with his briefs. It’s our birthday. It’s only logical.

My body ignites under his touch. There's so much of his skin I want to cater to but his lips, god help me, they're uncontested.  
I slide back and grit my teeth as we join at the hip. I parry the initial pain with his lips. In an instant – we're in our own little paradise.

“I forgot how this felt like.” I murmur.

His torso is rugged. His arms hold a strength that lock me into place. My hips glide up and forth, from his thighs to his pelvis. It will take a while for this feeling to elude me. I keep my eyes open and compel myself to ingrain every detail.

He pulls me into him aggressively. We mold and the warmth circulating between us becomes too much. My arms feel like jelly. I moan and whimper. Things happen to my body I'm aware of but unable to put into words.

It’s wrong and disgusting in the eyes of people we'll never grow to care. The ones that we do know we keep in the dark about our little affair.

My climax triumphs and my toes curl reflexively. I attach his name that bursts from my mouth with lust and heart.

I’m wet down there. His mouth is slightly ajar. His breaths are quick. I caress his jaw and connect our lips. 

“Happy birthday, Max.”

We're spent to consider anything else. My head drops to his chest. He holds me. I cling to him as close as possible.

The next morning, he stirs moments after me. I slip my gown back. My nudity or lack thereof disappoints him. He caresses my chest and thighs – I smile and reach for his present. His eyes betray the awe.

“It must have cost a fortune.”

I shrug, and fasten the silver watch around his wrist. He hugs me. I smile and small tears gather in my eyes. I brush my face against his and kiss him slowly.

My mind is cloudy. I privately propose dangerous terms in the back of my head. I can't help it. He's all I need. I'm all he wants. It’s a pity circumstance does not allow it.

I press my forehead against his, and look at our joined hands. I wish to remain like this forever.

His head jerks when he hears my mother yell. I frown, not taken by the idea to clean upstairs. His nose wrinkles, indicating the smell of our passion from last night.

The joy from it is dwindled down. Reality is inevitably triumphant, again. I smile sadly and disengage from him.

He does too. We could be caught but he doesn’t let the risk stop him from kissing me.

“Dry your eyes.” 

I comply. I know what he's thinking. Its safer this way. Time is our only option anyway.

His hand is on my cheek. That look in his eye conveys just how much I mean to him. He doesn’t say it. He doesn’t need to. I understand and lean into his touch.

“Same time next year?”

I kiss him longingly, one last time.

“Same time next year.” I agree.

On my out, he slaps my bum playfully. The smile over my shoulder is cheeky and I blow him a kiss. He rolls his eyes and retreats back to his bed. 

I amble out of his door with a sigh. My body is warm, his touch is faint but still there. I smile – and look forward to my next birthday…correct that, our next birthday.


End file.
